You Don't Know Her
by unicorns are endgame
Summary: You think she's heartless but you're wrong. You don't know her or anything about her. You either didn't care enough to notice and you did you chose not to talk to her. And with that she left the room in search of her girlfriend. Warning: self harm and suicide mentioned


For most students the first day back at school was stressful, annoying and frankly unwanted, but not for Rachel Berry. For Rachel it was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone the brand new "exciting" Broadway news. Sadly for her though many students either pretended to listen or simply told her to go away. This was why she was awaiting the Glee rehearsal more than usual, the stories had been building up inside her for hours and soon she was going to burst for the need to tell them. So when the time came she instantly shot out of her set to the front of the choir room interrupting the quiet chatter in the room causing most people to look at her she took it as a good sign.

"Now I'm sure that most of you have been anxiously awaiting to hear what has been going on in the Broadway universe since most of you say that those channels are not available on your TVs so rest assured that I will explain in great detail. So Barbara Streisand-"

"Berry, stop talking, just stop. I don't think my ears can take it so soon into the term." Santana said from the back row in her seat next to Brittany.

A few smirked at the comment but the latina just sat there with a strange expression on her face. If Rachel didn't know her (which she didn't really) she might have even thought it was sadness. But Rachel had been waiting to say this since she heard about it so unlike her usual self would have done she spoke back to Santana.

"For once could you please just have the decency to at least listen to what someone has to say before you cut them off, I mean didn't your parents ever teach you any manners."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. You don't talk back to Santana Lopez unless you want to have a lifetime of slushie facials. Every head turned to the latina to see her reaction to Rachel's outburst. Once again everyone was shocked to see that Santana had tears in her eyes with an sad look on her face that the glee club had never seen before. As far as they knew her only emotions were angry, really angry and bored.

"You do not dare speak ill of my parents." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, then she got up and walked out slamming the door behind her. A banging could then be heard in the hallway that they could only assume was the girl hitting things in frustration as she usually did. There was silence as the whole club looked to Brittany in the hope that she would explain and got yet another surprise when seeing that there was anger on the usually bubbly girls face. Looking around the room and seeing that everyone's eyes were on her she started to speak.

"You all think she's heartless but you're wrong. She's has just gone through so much that she is afraid to let anyone in. She hates the way she treats you guys but she can't stop because it's the only way she knows to keep people out. She knew that she was a lesbian when she only 13 and was so scared to be different so she tried everything to fit In during high school. She joined the Cheerio's and slept with every guy that asked and pushed people away in fear of them finding out about something that she had been told was wrong. She got depressed and…. And she cut herself, she told me that she used to consider suicide saying that life was too hard for her to manage. And then when Finn outed her and her abuela disowned her and she went back that dark place. I'm going to guess that most of you didn't notice her lose weight, the constant dark circle under her eyes or when she didn't say anything for the entire day and took it as a blessing that she wasn't talking." Brittany took a pause here to let everyone digest what she had just said. It sure was a lot to take in and probably the most serious thing they had ever heard her say.

After a few minutes she continued "Other than me she had no one to talk to. She loved her parents but didn't think that they would understand that her and I were together and she had every right to think that after how her abuela took it. So when I wasn't there she suffered in silence. During the summer the Lopez's had their annual trip to their lake house and her mother invited me along to join them. While we were there Santana was happier than I had seen her in a long time, free from her worries about people at home and her abuela. Then one night she and I were watching a movie in her room when her father burst in and saw me kissing her. He looked shocked and simply said "Your mother and I need to talk, we're leaving." And walked out of the room. A few minutes later we heard the car start and drive away. Santana looked worried but I told her that everything would be fine in the morning once we had the chance to explain as her parents were very understanding so we went to bed. When we went downstairs the next day her parents still weren't home so we decided to watch TV in the living until they got here. She watched cartoons with me for about half an hour until she put the news on saying that she wanted to check what the weather would be like for the rest of the trip. Before the weather came on there was a story about a car crash that had killed both passengers in the car, I was about to ask her to mute it since I didn't like hearing about sad things like that when I saw her face. There were tears streaming down it which scared me because she hadn't cried for a few months and when I asked why she simply said "The reg plate." So I looked at the screen and saw what she was so upset about. It was her parent's reg plate."

There was complete silence in the room, Mr Schue still hadn't shown up but no one really noticed as they were all still processing the info they had just been given. Tina was the first one brave enough to speak "We are so sorry Britt…. We didn't know and-"

"You didn't know because you didn't care to notice and if you did then you chose not to talk to her about it. And it's not me you should be saying sorry to." And with that Brittany left the room in search of her girlfriend.


End file.
